


Hey! Say! Millions!

by ajaeparkian



Series: Hey! Say! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But my wonkyun heart screeched at this, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song fic, Sweet, Winner Millions, Wonkyun is head over heels each other, idk why I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: If one asked them what did they like about each other the answer would be... Millions.





	Hey! Say! Millions!

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you to listen to Winner's new song MILLIONS

 

 

_The reason I like you, got millions millions millions_

 

* * *

 

  
If someone asked, what did he like about the younger man Hoseok couldn’t give them exactly what.

 

 

Changkyun was a sweet kid, weird but sweet and there was just too many reasons why he liked the younger boy to count with 10 fingers. He would probably have million, billion probably trillions reasons why he liked the younger man but one was definitely for Changkyun’s sweet side.

 

 

Of course the younger boy wouldn’t admit it but the way Changkyun were worrying about his lunch, his suit and many things that filled the younger boy’s head.

 

 

Changkyun didn’t like to make it obvious but he was already acting like Hoseok’s wife and Hoseok liked the way the younger boy’s face flushed every time they talked about marriage.

 

 

“So… what do you like about me?” Changkyun asked, chewing on his fries.

 

 

They were in some fast food restaurant, it was the time where they would eat dinner outside—Changkyun’s pick.

 

 

“There’s hundreds on the outside but millions on the inside, reasons why I liked you,” Hoseok replied, eyes forming crescents as the younger boy made choking sounds.  
“It’s lame hyung, really,” Changkyun rolled his eyes but failed to hide his blushing cheeks.  
“But worked on you,” Hoseok grinned.  
“Well, that’s the risks I have to face dating a music composer like you… cheesy lines every day,” Changkyun sighed out loud.  
“You like it baby,” Hoseok laugh at Changkyun’s reaction.

 

 

He was screeching like a pterodactyl and made weird hands gestures before the younger boy glared at him cutely.

 

 

“Stop dropping the bomb!” Changkyun pouted but Hoseok only smiled.

 

* * *

 

“What do you like about me?” Changkyun asked sweetly, hoping on Hoseok’s shoulders who was working in his studio.

“What’s the use of saying it? You’re God’s masterpiece and just like Magellan said,” Hoseok said as he turned around and placed the younger boy on his lap.  
“I went around the earth trying to find you, on the other hand… why do you like me?” Hoseok asked back, amused by the younger boy’s flustered reactions.  
“Why are you asking me such a difficult question?” Changkyun pouted his lips and avoided Hoseok’s eyes.  
“See? And yet you keep asking me those everyday even though you know that I got millions of reasons as to why I like you,” Hoseok said with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

  
“Waffles are just pancakes with abs,” Changkyun said out of nowhere.  
“Sometimes I wonder how your mind works,” Hoseok replied, eyes still fixed on his laptop screen.  
“You’re like a fluffy bunny with abs,” Changkyun said again, chewing on the strawberries.  
“That sounds creepy, please rethink your choice of words.”  
“That’s cute, a bunny with abs… would it be like supper bunny? Or bunnyman?” Hoseok sighed.  
“Changkyun please, you’re starting to not make any senses now.”  
“Would you prefer super bunny when we’re having sex?”  
“Okay that’s it,” Hoseok said as he shut down his laptop and went to Changkyun who was sitting on the couch.  
“Oh yes, finally! Give me my kiss,” Changkyun said as he puckered his lips for a kiss from Hoseok, earning a laughter from the older man.

 

* * *

 

  
“You know the worst thing about being betrayed by someone you love? It makes you second guess everything that’s been happening. Even the most genuine moments. It makes you second guess yourself,” Hoseok raised his eyebrows at Changkyun’s sudden remarks.  
“Changkyun it was literally one time,” Hoseok sighed.  
_“It was literally one time,”_ Changkyun mocked Hoseok.  
“I’m sorry okay but I just don’t see the fun in watching ASMR videos,” Hoseok rolled his eyes at the younger boy’s childish act.  
“But it was sooo good! How could you not like it????? The ticklish sounds and everything uurrghhh I should’ve known it, you traitor bunny!” Changkyun huffed and pouted his lips.

 

 

See? Weird but cute.

 

* * *

 

  
“Hyung, let’s take a picture. I’m feeling cute now besides your hair is red,” Changkyun said as he leaned closer to Hoseok, the older man just sighed but he posed for the camera anyway.  
“Woah, this comes out pretty. I’ll send this to you, could you give me your phone number? Then from now one, can we call each other comfortably?” Changkyun gave Hoseok his sweetest smile but the older man literally deadpanned at him.  
“Changkyun… you literally had my number as your #1 emergency dial,” Hoseok said unamused.  
“One could always try to flirt, you oblivious bunny.”

 

* * *

 

“If I were an animal, I think I’d be a dragon, a fox or something big and dangerous,” Changkyun said as he slurped his noodles.  
“If you were an animal, you’d be a fat cat, always looking for someone to scratch his ears and throwing valuable objects just to attract attention,” Hoseok said, typing on his keyboards.  
“Like this?” Changkyun asked before he leaned closer to Hoseok and stretched his arms out, yawning like a cat.  
“Nyyaaaaaa,” Changkyun yawned right in front of Hoseok’s face.

 

 

Disturbingly cute.

 

* * *

 

There was one time too, when Hoseok just got home from a long day of work and saw Changkyun wrapped up in Christmas lights. It was cute, but also ridiculous because the younger boy was definitely got himself tangled.

 

 

“Um, cutie, what are you doing?” Hoseok asked as he hung his scarf.  
“Hey Hoseok, want some Christmas cheer?” Hoseok deadpanned.  
“You’re tangled in the lights, aren’t you?” there was no answer.

 

“Help.”

 

* * *

 

  
There were millions reasons why he liked Changkyun but the most important thing was that the younger boy was sincere, in everything he did. From school, pursuing his career, to loving Hoseok. He was sincere in everything and Hoseok was grateful for that, Changkyun was worth every stars in the universe.

 

 

 

_**One, I want you, my heart wants you**_

 

_**Two, you’re pretty even when you whine**_

 

_**Three, I don’t like thriller movies but if I’m with you, even if I watch ten of them, I’m ok**_

 

* * *

  
Changkyun liked Hoseok, he adored the older man. Hoseok was his role model in everything, he liked Hoseok’s soft side and also his hard side.

 

 

He liked the man from head to toe and if someone asked the reason why? He’d gladly write an essay about it.

 

 

Every time Hoseok asked him why, he couldn’t give the man the answer because Changkyun had too many of them to say. Even if he spent two days with no rest, it wouldn’t be enough because he just liked Hoseok.

 

 

Changkyun was having a hard time expressing himself to Hoseok, it was easy for the older man because he was a music composer but Changkyun graduated from literature so he just did what he do best. Writing.

 

 

He wrote Hoseok a letter for his birthday, hoping that it would be enough.

 

 

_Y_ _ou asked me how much I like you?_

_I’ll assign numbers to all the colours of the world._

_I don’t know difficult math but I can add and multiply love._

_As if the nose-tingling spring has come, flowers bloom._

_You fly into my heart like a butterfly_  
_Your wings flapping make my heart flutter… I love you like the stars love the moon._

 

 

He was worried but the smile on Hoseok’s face told him everything, the man told him that he liked his surprise, his presents but more importantly, his presence and that was enough for Changkyun.

 

* * *

 

  
Changkyun was so grateful for Hoseok, from his very existence because the man keep up with him even in his weirdest state such as when he was cross dressing as Jennie from Blackpink and sang the whole Solo song for Hoseok, he knew that the older man was tired from work and he really appreciated the way Hoseok stayed until the show was over and kept a smile on his face.

 

 

Hoseok told him that he danced really well, his singing got improved too but it would be better if they just cuddled to sleep. A subtle way of saying he was very tired and Changkyun appreciated Hoseok sentiment.

 

 

Hoseok wouldn’t hurt him, even when he was furious at the younger boy. Hoseok wouldn’t even hurt a fly, he would also let mosquitoes fed from him, something about _‘they were just looking for food’_ which Changkyun couldn’t understand, not even a bit.

 

* * *

 

Hoseok wrote him thousands songs, some of them were officially recorded and released such as I Do You ( 널하다 ) which Changkyun cried listening to, the other ones were If Only and By My Side which Changkyun cried for two days straight after listening to it, he would still cry even now. Hoseok knew where to touch his soft spot.

 

 

Hoseok was very sweet and caring, Hoseok always tried his best to include Changkyun in everything he did because Changkyun meant the world to him and vice versa.

 

* * *

 

  
It was Changkyun’s graduation ceremony and his parents couldn’t make it because their flight got cancelled due to bad weather, he was sad but there was nothing else he could done. Hoseok had a job in Osaka, so he was completely alone.

 

 

Not that he was jealous of his friends, but it would be nice if he got a companion to share his happiness with.

 

 

It was halfway the ceremony when the ballroom fell into silence, Changkyun turned his back and his eyes widened at the sight of Hoseok who was still wearing his stage outfit, with his flaming red hair, his mic was still even intact.

 

 

“I’m sorry for being late, I had to take a private jet to get here,” Hoseok smiled apologetically before he gave the younger boy a bouquet of red roses.

 

 

Changkyun said nothing instead he threw himself in the man’s arms,that was the first time he ever cried like a child in front of his friends. Hoseok fled back to Korea despite the weather warning just to attend his graduation ceremony and honestly? Changkyun couldn’t ask for more.

 

* * *

 

  
Changkyun got millions of reasons why he liked Hoseok, the older man was everything he ever wanted in his life and Changkyun wouldn’t trade him for anything. Hoseok loved him wholly as Im Changkyun, and he wouldn’t stop loving him even when he became Shin Changkyun.

 

 

 

_**"To stay together until the sun rises twice, to stay in love until the end of the world."** _

 

 

 

_**Four, for me, you do so much for me**_

 

_**Five, five star, your s-line body**_

 

_**Six, sixth sense, your hidden charms** _

 

* * *

 

 

_The reason I like you, got millions_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't "that" cringey or whatever *crossing arms*  
> This was heavily inspired by Winner's new song called MILLIONS! It was so cute I couldn't help but to write this XD anyway, I got a new showki au but sadly I won't be able to publish it until April 2019 😔😔😔
> 
> Note: I got some of the texts from @/incorrectwk on twitter please check them out for more of wonkyun texts ^^


End file.
